The present invention relates to a combination of chair and apparel cabinets.
Combination chair and apparel cabinets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 879,803; 960,360; 2,613,735; 2,692,007; 2,696,418 and 3,093,412.
Objects of the invention are to provide a combination of chair and apparel cabinets of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and provides complete comfort for a person dressing and especially putting on shoes, by providing a comfortable chair for the person to sit in and a wide selection of inner footwear and outer footwear, as well as other items of clothing, at the fingertips of the user.